Session02
I Esteban have added some footnotes for clarity's sake. Session two picks up at the familiar haunted house, joining this session are our heroes: Valiant, noble, Handsome Estaban, SIMON, Ouruborus, Zed and Calico Jack Valerius Worgen. * Our adventurer's had returned to the house to eradicate it of all evil and hopefully make it a normal house. * We hear noises above and below us, we decide to deal with the problem below us first. * Heading down our resident Animorph now in wolf form strangely hears the sounds of wind passing through a narrow slit, and the smell of a dozen or so humanoids. * After some investigating we find that there was another hidden door which we had missed, this seemed to lead through a cave system which we think may end at a beach. We think this because we hear water crashing sounds. * In the first section we enter, Estaban finds acidic ooze dripping dangerous acidic ooze below. Estaban, flabbergasted at the idea of his beautiful wool socks being ruined, decided to teach the perhaps sentient ooze (not really), a lesson by blasting at them with firebolts. * Instead of the ooze, two goblins reply to Estaban's firebolts, shooting two swift arrows at the party. One hits SIMON, who for some reason has a dent in his chest? And the other goes to Zed. * We engage in combat with the two goblins, Valerius tries to tell the Goblins to stop fighting if they want to live, they don't listen. * After killing the first Boblin, we hear noises coming from further down the cave, The Druid, Wizard and Sorcerer head on to investigate, leaving Valerius and Zed to kill little Boblin. * The Magical threesome find one cave with a bunch of bandit dwarves and find that they had reached just a moment late as they hear sounds of footsteps running away from them down the passageway. * Zed and Valerius, struggle to kill little Boblin, and God himself in a moment of sheer frustration pushes the unsuspecting Boblin onto the blade of Zed, ending the Boblin. * The Magical threesome disperse the first cave of Ban-warves? Dwar-bits? Dwarven Bandits? OHO but they are actually slavers as well, dwarven slave traders. * Oruboros and Estaban gives chase to the fleeting footsteps, as they reach the end of the cave system and emerge onto a beach, they find a lone ship sailing off into the sunset. * We get our loot together, we all decide unanimously that we will keep all the loot half and give back the other half of the loot we found. * Once we reach back into town, we are hounded by the local folk to give back their goods. Sir, I wouldn't just walk back into town with stolen goods on display, just wait patiently. * We go straight away to the councilman to report our findings, the magical secretary closes the door behind us, The village people being impatient start banging on the door demanding for their goods. * Once we tell our tale to the councilman, this is made easier by Estaban blowing smoke at people's faces. His face becomes white and insists that there are only smugglers but not slave traders. * The town people barge in, we give them the goods, they are happy and they very enthusiastically implore the councilman to give the "Heavy Hammer Heroes" the haunted house as a means of saying thank you. * The council man agrees and the people disperse. Once they are gone, the councilman looks very very worried. He tells us to describe the ship to him, Estaban blows some smoke which doesn't seem to agree with the councilman. * He then very worriedly tells us that, this seems to be the Sea Princesses's doing, and we need to put an end to it. Where will our heroes go now? Will Valerius be able to buy a shield and whip? Will Estaban come to terms with his smoking habit? Can we all agree that loot is loot? Does SIMON fart? Only time will tell.